Kuro dorobō
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Mencuri bukan keinginannya, Mencuri bukan pekerjaannya, Mencuri bukan Hobinya, tapi dengan mencuri dia berharap dapat bertemu dengan 'Mereka' (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro dorobō **  
**chapter 1 **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**pair : Naru... masih belum terfikirkan, bolehlah kasih pendapat ^^ **  
**rated : T **  
**Genre : adventure (mungkin) (silahkan tentukan sendiri :D )**  
**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, imajinasi liar author, EYD berantakan, **

-d'Vermouth-

'Tap. tap. tap.'

Suara langkah kaki menggema dijalanan yang sepi, karna memang malam telah larut,

"Cepat kejar dia, dia berhasil mencuri Katana milik Kakuzu-san," teriak inspektur polisi Tokyo,

Mendengar peritah dari sang atasan para polisi langsung melakukan pengejar pada Sang pencuri, Dengan lihai sang pencuri meloncat dari atap gedung ke gedung lainnya, Sampai akhirnya Ia sampai di sebuah gedung yang jarak dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya cukup jauh, Ia berhenti dan menarik nafas, Melihat itu sang Kepala polisi menyeringai kemenangan, "Menyerahlah 'Kuro dorobō' tak ada jalan untukmu kabur" teriak sang inspektur menggunakan Megafon a.k.a Toa dari bawah gedung.

Pencuri yang dipanggil 'Kuro dorobō' hanya menyeringai, Ia mundur sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari dengan cepat dan langsung meloncat,

Seluruh polisi termasuk Inspektur itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat kenekatan sang pencuri. Dengan gerakan slowmotion Sang pencuri melompat tinggi dan tepat dibelakangnya bulan purnama bersinar terang (silahkan bayangkan)

'jpreet. jpreet. jpreeet'

Cahaya kamera mengarah pada sang pencuri, ternyata bukan hanya polisi yang mengejar sang pencuri fenomenal melainkan para pemburu beritapun ikut andil dalam pengejaran.

'Hup'

'Kuro dorobō' pun mendarat dengan sempurna, Ia melirik inspektur kepolisian itu, dan tak lupa memberikan seringai mengejeknya, hingga akhirnya Pencuri itu hilang di kegelapan malam,

"Awas kau 'Kuro dorobō' " teriak sang Inspektur murka,

Sedangkan pemilik katana a.k.a Kakuzu kini tengah meratapi nasibnya, "Katanaku yang berjuta-juta Yen" gumamnya

-d'Vermouth'-

Markas pusat kepolisian Tokyo,

"Apa?! kau tak berhasil menangkap pencuri itu?! 'Kuro dorobō' itu..." ujar kepala polisi a.k.a Uchiha Fugaku dengan raut kesal bercampur marah,

"Ma-maafkan saya Uchiha-sama," ujar Inspektur itu takut-takut,

"Ya tak apa, memang harus kuakui dia hebat, lain kali aku yang akan menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri" ujar Fugaku, Ia mengepalkan tangannya pertanda sedang menahan emosi,

-d'Vermouth-

Disisi lain, 'Kuro dorobō' tengah melihat katana yang berhasil ia curi, "Cih, ini bukan benda yangku cari" gumamnya, Ia melempar katana itu ke dalam bak sampah yang tak jauh dari sana. Inilah yang tak disukai oleh polisi dari si 'kuro dorobō' Setelah Ia mencuri, dia selalu membuangnya dimanapun, ntah di pembuangan sampah atau di gang-gang kecil, Polisi akhirnya merasa dipermainkan dan akhirnya dia menjadi musuh utama kepolisian pusat.

-d'Vermouth-

Angin berhembus kencang melambai-lambaikan tudung yang dipakainya, Ia menatap langit malam yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan, "Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan 'mereka'?" gumamnya entah pada siapa,

Ia berjalan ke arah apartemennya, Ia meloncat-locat di atap rumah-rumah yang Ia lewati, dan masuk ke apartemennya melalui jendela. Perlahan Ia membuka tudung kepalanya, rambut hitam jabriknya mencuat dari dalam, Ia juga memcopot rambut hitamnya, dan nampak rambut pirang cerah jabrik. Kontak lens Hitamnyapun Ia copot, menampilkan maniak shappire indah, "Hah, Lelahnya" ujarnya, Ia langsung mencopot semua pakaiannya yang menyisakan boxer birunya, dengan malas Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

-d'Vermouth-

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Academy,

"Hey, hey, kalian melihat berita tadi pagi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang, a.k.a Yamanaka Ino,

"Ah ya aku lihat, 'Kuro dorobō' mencuri lagikan?" ujar gadis bercempol dua a.k.a Tenten,

"Iya benar, dan seperti biasa Ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi, dia benar-benar keren" ujar Ino dengan semangatnya,

"ta-tapikan dia seorang penjahat, ki-kita tak boleh mendukungnya" ujar gadis berambut indigo a.k.a Hyuga Hinata,

"Kita tak mendukungnya Hinata, hanya mengagumi" ujar gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi terdiam a.k.a Haruno Sakura,

Acara bergosip ria itu pun terganggu dengan datanfnya suara cempreng,

"Ohayou Minna" teriak pemuda pirang dari arah pintu masuk a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto,

"Yo Naruto, kau tak terlambat?" sapa pemuda berambut coklat tak kalah energik dari Naruto a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba,

"HeHe, ntahlah kiba, mungkin bangunku kepagian" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya,

"Ck. si baka itu, pagi-pagi sudah berteriak begitu," gumam Ino yang merasa terganggu,

"Yo, Ino, Hinata, Sakura-chan, Tenten, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sapa Naruto masih dengan semangatnya,

"Bukan urusanmu baka-Naruto," ujar Tenten sinis,

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Seperti biasa, mereka membicarakan 'Kuro dorobō' yang berhasil mencuri dan lolos dari pengejaran polisi, Aku kagum sekali padanya" terang Kiba,

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke Arah bangkunya! "Yo teme." sapa Naruto pada pemuda berambut dark-blue dengan model pantat ayam, yang ntah mengapa banyak disukai para gadis, yang terbukti fans girlsnya yang banyak a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari kepala polisi Tokyo

"Urusai dobe" ujar sasuke merasa terganggu,

Naruto dengan santai duduk dibangku sebelahnya dan langsung berceloteh tentang 'Kuro dorobō', "Kau tau teme, pencuri itu keren sekali, Ia mencuri meski disana banyak polisi, dan hebatnya lagi, Ia bisa lolos," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan kagum,

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara, "Dia hanya pencuri yang ingin terkenal, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan tertangkap" ujar Sasuke, Ia sedikit 'tersindir' dengan perkataan Naruto, seolah Ia berkata Ayahnya itu payah,

"Benarkah?! Lalu, siapa yang akan menangkapnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran,

"Aku sendiri yang akan menangkapnya, lalu sebelumku jebloskan ke penjara, Aku akan membuka identitasnya di depan publik, Agar semua orang tahu bahwa pencuri amatiran itu sudah kutangkap" jawab Sasuke dengan OOCnya,

Sasuke akan menjadi banyak bicara jika menyinggung tentang 'Kuro dorobō' Ia kesal pada pencuri itu, karna dia ayahnya sering stress, "Bagaimana caramu menangkapnya teme? kau hanya anak sekolah biasa, HaHaHa" ejek Naruto,

"Urusai dobe, Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk itu, dan Tou-sanpun sudah menyetujuinya" ujar Sasuke misterus, tak lupa dengan seringai yang membuat para fansgirlsnya Histeris,

-d'Vermouth-

Saat Istirahat,

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji serta Sasuke (yang tidak biasanya ikut dengan mereka)

"(krauk) Kalian tau (krauk) ada rumor (krauk) katanya (glek) 'Kuro dorobō' itu (krauk) seorang remaja (krauk) seperti kita (glek)" ujar pemuda tambun a.k.a Akimichi Chouji mengawali pembicaraan,

Keempat remaja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chouji yang masih asyik dengan kripik kentangnya,"kau dapat darimana info itu? Aku baru mendengarnya" tanya Kiba penasaran, mewakili rasa penasaran ketiga teman-temannya,

"Kau taukan (krauk) Ayah Shikamaru itu detective (krauk) Saat Aku bermain ke rumahnya (krauk) tanpa sengaja aku mendengar (glek) pembicaraan Ayahnya ntah dengan siapa, dan Aku mendengar pencuri itu seorang pemuda, yaa seperti kita" jawab Chouji.

"Benarkah?! Wah berarti Dia anak yang jenius dan pintar bela diri, Aku semakin ingin tau siapa dia sebenarnya, Ya kan Naruto?" ujar Kiba, Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah melamun,

"Ah. Umm" ujar Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya,

"kenapa kau berfikirkan dia jenius dan pintar beladiri?" tanya sasuke,

Kiba mengambil posisi layaknya seorang detective, "Itu karna Dia bisa melewati penjaga dengan mudahnya, dan melumpuhkannya dengan tangan kosong," terang Kiba,

"Hoammzz, Darimana kau tau dia menggunakan tangan kosong?" tanya pemuda berambut seperti Nanas dengan tampang malas, tapi jangan pandang sebelah mata kafna dia pemalas, karna dia seorang jenius a.k.a Narra Shikamaru,

"HeHe Entahlah" jawabnya dengan tertawa tanggung membuat orang-orang disana sweatdrop,

Sasuke melirik Naruto, Ia merasa Aneh karna biasanya Naruto akan semangat jika sedang membicarakan sii pencuri, 'Aneh' batin Sasuke,

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah naruto,

"Ah Aku tak apa,Aku pergi dulu, Jaa" ujar Naruto beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto berjalan ke arah taman belakang, Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siswa-siswi yang Ia tabrak, Ia terus berjalan dengan menundukan kepala, tangannya memegang kalung kristal berwarna hijau(?) (pasti readers taulah kalung yang mana),

'Kau harus tenang Naru, tenang, hufftt' batin Naruto menenangkan diri sendiri, tanpa Ia sadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan. TBC

-d'Vermouth-

_Ciri-ciri Kuro dorobō : _

_Pake setelan jas (kaya Kaito kid di Detective Conan, ang ga tau silahkan search di google) tapi ga pake topi sulapnya, tapi diganti pake jubah yang ada tudungnya, _

_Setiap akan melakukan aksinya dia bakal ngirim kertas hitam dengan gambar 2 buah pedang (katana dan samurai disilang) ntah apa tujannya, _

_Keahliannya dalam menyamar dapat diacungi jempol, (Ya pokoknya kaya Kaito kid) _

_Saoal pair, Author minta pendapatnya minna-san :) _

_minat Review? _

↓

↓

↓

-d'Vermouth-


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro dorobō **  
**Chapter 2 **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei **  
**pair : Ribet nentuin pairing, mending NaruDinda aja xD *digebukin readers* NaruOC, Author cari aman aja ;) **  
**Genre : Adventure, family, Action, dll **  
**rated : T **  
**Warning : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, imajinasi liar Author,**

-d'Vermouth-

"Hmm. Hoshigaki Kisame, Dia memiliki 1 samurai, aku harus memeriksanya, semoga saja dia salah satu dari 'mereka' " gumam Naruto yang kini tengah di Apartemennya, Ia tengah browsing untuk mencari siapa saja yang mempunyai Katana atau Samurai, ntah untuk tujuan apa.

'ting tong, ting tong'

Suara bel apartemennya terdengar, dengan cepat Ia menutup halaman dan mematukan laptopnya, "Ya sebentar" teriak Naruto, Ia menghampiri pintu masuk dan membukanya,

"Ternyata Kau teme, Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat siapa yang bertamu,

"Ini, Aku disuruh Kaa-san mengantarkan ini, Ia takut kau kelaparan" ujar Sasuke, Ia menyerahkan 1 kotak bento ke rangan Naruto,

Dengan mata berbinar-binar Naruto menerima kotak itu, "Wah pasti enak, Arigatou teme" ujar Naruto,

"Hn. Aku pulang" ujar Sasuke,

"Hati-hati teme" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan masuk kedalam apartemennya,

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke sebelum Naruto benar-benar masuk,

"Hm?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanya,

"Hn. tidak" ujar Sasuke, dan melangkahkan Kakinya keluar kawasan apartemen Naruto,

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikan bahu tak peduli, (Kawasan Apartemen Naruto itu tak jauh dari Mansion Uchiha)

-d'Vermouth-

Sore Hari ini Kantor polisi pusat sedang disibukan hanya karna selembar surat,

**'Aku akan beraksi lagi, dibawah hujan abadi, dimana anak-anak tengah terlelap, disana tempat para Ikan tumbuh dengan baik' K.D**

"tempat para Ikan tumbuh dengan baik?! dimana itu?!" teriak seorang polisi frustasi,

"Yangku tau Ikan tumbuh dengan baik itu dilaut, kalau tidak, mungkin di rumah orang pecinta ikan" gumam seorang polisi,

"Panggil Nara-san kesini!" perintah Sang kepala polisi, Uchiha Fugaku,

"Ha-ha'i" ujar Salah satu polisi,

Tak berapa lama seorang pria masuk kedalam ruang kepala polisi,"Apa Uchiha-san memanggil saya?" tanya pria berambut mirip nanas dengan bekas luka sayat di dahi dan pipinya a.k.a Nara Shikaku

"Hn. Apa kau sudah tahu dimana 'dia' Akan beraksi?"

"Menurut Asumsiku, jika kita bandingkan dengan kasus-kasus sebelumnya, Dia selalu mencuri Katana dan Samurai, jadi kita cari saja orang-orang yang memiliki Katana dan Samurai, lalu bandingkan dengan surat yang dikirimkan oleh Dia," ujar Shikaku menganalisa,

"Kalau begitu cari orang-orang yang memiliki Katana dan Samurai," perintah Fugaku,

"Anda tak perlu melakukan itu lagi, Saya sudah mengumpulkan data orang-orang yang memiliki Katana dan Samurai, dan Ini orang yang Saya curigai menjadi target dia" Shikaku menyeragkan Beberapa tumpuk berkas dan 1 lembar kertas yang dicurigai menjadi target,

"Hoshigaki Kisame, umur 55 tahun, pekerjaannya bergerak dalam bisnis wisata Air. Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau curiga pada orang ini?" tanya Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikaku,

"Begini, di dalam surat itu dikatakan 'di bawah hujan abadi' , dan menurut anasisku Hujan Abadi menunjukan tempat ia beraksi dan itu di daerah Amegakure, disana meski musim silih berganti namun di Ame tetap hujan, dan 'dimana anak-anak tengah terlelap' itu menunjukan waktunya dan menurut analisaku juga waktunya sekitar pukul 09.00 malam karna biasanya jam 09.00 malam Anak-anak sudah tertiudur, dan yang terakhir 'disana tempat ikan tumbuh dengan baik' itu menunjukan tempatnya beraksi dan di Amegakure tempat ikan tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik hanya di tempat wisata Air Hoshigaki Kisame, dan Dia juga mempunyai Samurai yang turun-temurun dari kakek moyangnya" ujar Shikaku menjelaskan Analisisnya,

"Hm. Masuk akal, tapi kenapa teka-tekinya sangat mudah?" tanya Fugaku mengangguk-angguk mengerti,

"Karna Authornya males bikin teka-teki (dihajar readers) Saya juga tak mengetahui alasannya, Yang terpenting kita harus ke daerah Amegakure," jawab Shikaku,

"Kau benar, baiklah kuperintahkan Kau untuk ke Amegakure, minta bantuan polisi setempat, Malam ini kita harus menangkapnya" ujar Fugaku, Shikakupun Keluar dari ruanganan Fugaku, meninggalkan Fugaku yang tengah pusing dengan si pencuri fenomenal,

-d'Vermouth-

Pukul 8.59 malam, Kediaman Hoshigaki Kisame, Amegakure, '1 menit lagi' pikir Shikaku saat melihat jam,

Pukul 09.01 malam,"Ini sudah lebih 1 menit, apa yang terjadi?" gumam Shikaku,

"Gawat Nara-san, Samurainya telah menghilang" ujar seorang polisi tergesa-gesa melapor pada Shikaku,

"Apa?! Semuanya menyebar, Kuro dorobō sudah ada disini" perintah Shikaku Ia juga bergegas keruangan tempat penyimpanan Samurai, namun betapa terkejutnya Ia saat Samurainya masih ada, dan tanpa penjagaan, Ia lansung mencoba membuka pintu ruangan itu, tiba-tiba dari Arah atap yang entah sejak kapan telah dilubangi dengan pistol laser masuklah Kuro dorobō, Ia menyeringai ke arah Shikaku yang ada diluar ruang penyimpanan, Ia melepar kartu hitam (surat) dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Akhirnya Shikaku bisa membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mengambil kartu itu **'I am Win Nara-san' K.D**

Shikaku merutuki kebodohannya kalah oleh si pencuri itu, mau taruh dimana mukanya?! Keluarga Nara yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya yang turun temurun Kalah telak, Tapi Ia dapat satu fakta lain tentang Kuro dorobō, Ia bisa menyamar menjadi siapa saja dengan sempurna, terbukti dari Ia menyamar menjadi anggota polisi yang tadi mengabari Shikaku. Lalu darimana Ia tau itu adalah Kuro dorobō?! Itu karna polisi yang asli ditemukan tengah pingsan di toilet,

-d'Vermouth-

Kuro dorobō tengah memeriksa Samurai yang Ia curi, "I-ini..." gumamnya saat melihat lambang Naga dan phoenix yang terukir di Samurai tersebut,

"Tidak salah lagi, Ini pasti 'mereka'! Aku harus memastikannya" gumamnya, Ia kemudian beranjak kembali ke Kediaman Kisame yang masih ramai oleh polisi,

'tap. tap. tap'

Dengan mudahnya Ia melewati atap-atap rumah yang ada disana tanpa diketahui polisi. Dengan hati-hati Ia memasuki kediaman Kisame, "Sepertinya ini kamarnya" gumam Naruto, perlahan Ia memutar knop pintu, Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kisame yang tergeletak dilantai tengah bersimbah darah.

Tiba-tiba seorang maid masuk kedalam kamar Kisame, bermaksud untuk membangunkan sang Tuan, Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kuro dorobō dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat melihat sang Tuan bersimbah darah,

'Kyaaaaaaa' teriakan Sang maid,

Polisi yang akan beranjak pergi dari kediaman itu bergegas masum ke dalam rumah, tak terkecuali Nara Shikaku, 'Sial, Jika begini aku akan menjadi tersangka utama' batin Naruto a.k.a Kuro dorobō, Ia kemudian lari ke Arah balkon dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan,

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikaku yang baru sampai disana, Sang Maid hanya menunjuk ke Arah tubuh Kisame,

Mata Shikaku terbelalak kaget saat melihatnya, "cepat telpon ambulns" perintah Shikaku pada salah satu polisi,

"Kuro.." gumam sang maid, Shikaku mengalihkan pandanganya ke Arah maid itu,

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikaku penasaran,

"A-aku me-melihat Kuro dorobō ada disini tadi" bisiknya, Namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Shikaku,

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto membuka bajunya dengan paksa, Ia melempar Samurai yang Ia curi kesembarang tempat, "Kuso. Disaat Aku sudah dekat dengan 'mereka' hal ini malah terjadi," ujar Naruto, Ia benar-benar kesal kali ini, padahal selangkah lagi menuju 'mereka'

-d'Vermouth-

-Siang hari 11.30 (Minggu)-

"Jadi yang membunuh Hoshigaki-san adalah si pencuri itu?" tanya Fugaku pada salah satu bawahannya,

"Itu menurut saksi mata," jawab polisi itu,

"Tidak, Ia tidak melihat Kuro dorobō membunuh Hoshigaki-san, Ia hanya melihat Kuro dorobō disana" ujar Shikaku,

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah polisi,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab sang polisi takut-takut,

BRAKKK

Fugaku menggebrak meja marah,"Jika begitu, cari bukti, atau apapun itu, meski Koro dorobō itu seorang pencuri kita tak bisa menjadikannya tersangka jika tak ada bukti" ujarnya,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab polisi itu, Ia krluar ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa,

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikaku yang tengah terdiam,"Apa ada yang mengganjal hatimu Nara-san?" tanya Fugaku,

Shikaku sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat pertanyaan Fugaku,"Ya, ada yang aneh disini" jawabnya,

"Apa itu?" Fugaku seperti tertarik dengan itu,

"Biasanya dia akan membuang barang curiannya tak jauh dari TKP, namun sekarang tidak," ujar Shikaku dengan posisi berfikirnya,

"Jadi dia tak membuang barang curiannya kali ini?" tanya Fugaku,

"Ya"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Fugaku memastikan

"Saya sudah mencarinya berkali-kali, namun tetap tak ada" ujar Shikaku meyakinkan,

"Kenapa kasus ini semakin rumit saja," gumam Fugaku, Ia menghela nafas berat, Kasus kali ini benar-benar membuatnya menguras energi,

'tok. tok. tok'

"Masuk"

"Tou-san," ujar seorang gadis berumur ±16 tahun, Ia adalah anak bungsu Fugaku, adik dari Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Fuma,

"Fuma-chan, ada apa?" tanya fugaku dengan senyum lembutnya *Author syok*

"Tidak, Fuma cuma mengantarkan makan siang, kata Kaa-san, Tou-san pasti akan lupa makan jika menghadapi kasus Kuro dorobō" ujar Fuma, ia menyerahkan kotak bento buatan Sang Bunda,

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Uchiha-san" Shikaku berpamitan karna tak ingin mengganggu momen Anak dan ayah(?)

"Ayo Tou-san makan dulu" ujar Fuma,

"Hn." jawab Fugaku,

"Ukh. aku tak suka jawaban Tou-san yang seperti Sasuke-nii" gumam Fuma kesal,

Fugaku mengulum senyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam panjang milik Fuma, "Bukan Tou-san yang seperti Sasuke, Tapi Sasuke yang seperti Tou-san" ujar Fugaku,

"Iya, iya" ujar Fuma kesal,

-d'Vermouth-

(Ruang kerja Shikaku)

'Ada yang aneh dengan kasus ini, Ya ada yang mengganjal dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, biasanya Kuro dorobō akan membuang barang curiannya di daerah tak jauh dari kediaman target, Aku yakin Kuro dorobō tak mungkin membunuh Hishogaki-san, tapi untuk apa dia kembali ke TKP, pasti ada sesuatu, Aku harus mencari tau' batin Shikaku,

Shikaku bersiap berangkat untuk pergi ke Amegakure untuk melakukan penyelidikan,

-d'Vermouth-

Shikaku sampai di Kediaman Kisame, Ia langsung masuk ke TKP, Ia berkeliling untuk mencari bukti,

"Ano, Anda sedang apa Tuan?" tanya Maid yang menemukan mayat Kisame,

"Ah, tidak, hanya menyelidiki sesuatu. Bolehkah Saya bertanya sesuatu pada Anda errr~ ..."

"Tayuya, Nama saya Tayuya, Silahkan, anda jika Anda mau bertanya, saya akan menjawab jika itu pertanyaan yang saya bisa jawab" ujar sang Maid sopan,

"Oh baiklah Tayuya-san, Namaku Nara Shikaku, Apakah Anda maid yang selalu membersihkan Kamar Hoshigaki-san?" tanya Shikaku pada maid yang bernama Tayuya itu,

"Ha'i"

"Samurai yang dicuri oleh Kuro dorobō, kalau boleh tau, siapa yang selalu membersihkannya?"

"Hanya Tuan Kisame yang membersihkannya, Kami para maid dan butler tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuh Samurai itu"

"Apa Anda pernah melihat atau membuka Samurai itu dari sarungnya?"

"Tidak, Saya belum pernah membukanya, namun dulu seorang Butler dengan lancangnya membuka Samurai itu, dan akhirnya Ia dipecat akibat kelancangannya"

"Bolehkah Saya tau siapa butler itu? Kalau Anda tau juga, Saya meminta alamat butler itu?" tanya Shikaku yang terlihat tertarik,

Tayuya hanya mengangguk, dan menuliskan nama serta alamat butler tersebut,"Jirobou, blok Hebi, no.911, Otogakure" ujar Shikaku membaca kertas yang diberikan Tayuya,

"Arigatou Tayuya-san, Kalau begitu Saya permisi" ujar Shikaku, Iapun pergi dari kediaman Hoshigaki menuju Otogakure,

-d'Vermouth-

"Oii Teme, rumahmu sepi sekali, kemana Mikoto-Basan, Fugaku-Jisan dan Fuma-chan, biasanya mereka ada disini, inikan hari libur," celetuk Naruto saat memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha,

"Kaa-san belanja, Tou-san dikantor, Fuma, Dia mengantar makan siang untuk Tou-san" jawabnya panjang lebar (menurut Sasuke)

"Itachi-nii belum pulang?" tanya lagi Naruto

"Ia sudah betah di Amerika, sudah sukses menjadi FBI disana" jawab Sasuke yang sedikit dongkol pada kakaknya, seperti Bang Toyib,

"Ohhh... Ayo teme, main games" ajak Narito semangat,

"Baka, kau krsini untuk belajar bersamaku, bukan main games" ujar Sasuke dengan sukses menjitak kepala Naruto,

"Ck. Iya, iya" Naruto hanya mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit,

"Aku ambil minum dulu, Kau tunggu disini" ujar Sasuke melenggang pergi ke dapur,

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat namun hati-hati masuk kedalam ruang kerja Fugaku, Ia mengambil flashdisk dari Sakunya menyambungkan Komputer yang ada disana, dengan lihai jarinya menari-nari di atas keyboard, melewati keamanan yang dipasang disana dan langsung menyalin semua data yang ada disana, "Sempurna" gumamnya, Ia mencabut flashdisknya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana, Iapun keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku setelah mematikan Komputernya,

-d'Vermouth-

Shikaku telah Sampai di kediaman Jirobou, namun sepertinya Shikaku kali ini tak beruntung, karna Jirobou Semingvu yang lalu meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, "Sial, Buntu, tak ada petunjuk tentang Kuro dorobō, Aku harus menunggu dia beraksi lagi" gumam Shikaku kesal,

-d'Vermouth-

**'Kita Lihat siapa yang lebih tangguh di dalam Kabut, menyisakan dinginnya Es yang membeku, jembatan Aneh yang akan menjadi saksi, hanya yang cerdik yang akan menang' KD**

Sebuah surat kembali datang ke kantor polisi membuat para polisi sibuk termasuk Shikaku yang tengah memecahkan Kode surat itu,

-d'Vermouth-

"Semoga saja 'dia' salah satu dari 'mereka'," gumam Naruto, TBC

-d'Vermouth-

Uchiha Fuma

gender : perempuan

umur : 16 tahun

keluarga :  
-Ayah : Uchiha Fugaku  
- Ibu : Uchiha Mikoto  
- Kakak :  
- Uchiha Itachi  
- Uchiha Sasuke

Ciri-ciri : mata hitam, rambut hitam,kulit seputih salju (mirip Mikoto versi remaja)

kepribadian : berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya, Ia ramah, hyperaktive, murah senyum, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke,

Naruto dkk umur 17 tahun

-d'Vermouth-

**Apa Naruto jahat? Jawabannya Ngga (menurutku) **

**-Ada adegan dimana Shikaku terbunuh, **  
**-Memang dari awal Shikaku sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi tokoh yang terbunuh (gomen ochta-senpai. calon mertuamu kubuat mati :p ) **

**-Kenapa ga buat Kuro dorobō misterius? **  
**-Dari awal aku buat Kuro dorobō itu tak misterius alias identitasnya sudah diketahui oleh para readers sekalian, karna emang saya tak berniat main tebak-tebakan, yang Author buat misterius disini itu tujuan Kuro dorobō dan siapa yang disebut 'Mereka' oleh Kuro dorobō, **

**Oh di Chapter awalkan Sasuke seperti yang curiga sama Naruto, itu salah, Sasuke bukan curiga tapi Khawatir sama Naruto yang saat istirahat diem terus. Dan hubungan Sasuke, Naruto itu sahabat sedari kecil, Karna orangtua mereka juga dari kecil udah sahabatan,**

-d'Vermouth-

_Balasan reviews : _

_AF Namikaze : Sayangnya ini bukan NaruHina, gomen nee, :) _

_Choco mango-chan : Gomen sayangnya bukan NaruHina, gomen mengecewakan :) _

_uzumakimahendra4 : Gomen ini pair NaruOC _

_Naru-kun93 : Ngga Yaoi kok, meski pengen sih *dihajar readers* becanda :) _

_kurama no yokay : Gomen mengecewakan :) ini bukan NaruHina _

_VianRi : Menurutku Naruto ga jahat, motif masih dirahasiakan ;) _

_Kaisar : pair NaruOC :D _

_ : Aku juga suka Naru yang seperti ini :D Kurang panjang? Itu hanya prolog kok jadi pendek :p Sasuke cuma khawatir, bukan curiga kok :) Naruto cari keluarganya? Masih rahasia :p _

_Dewa ares : Ini udah lanjut :) _

_leontujuhempat : Ngga mainstream kan? :D _

_2nd princhass : Bukan Maho kok :) jangan out yaa :D _

_Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa : Ini udah update :) _

_huddexxx69 : Sayangnya bukan NaruHina :) _

_Oke pasti kalian ada yang berfikiran gini, _

_"Kenapa nanya pendapat kalau pairnya NaruOC?!" _

_Jawabannya adalah Tadinya emang bingung buat nentuin pairing, tapi pas lagi ngetik chapter 2 ada sebuah(?) ide datang, dan mengharuskan Author buat OC untuk pasangan Naruto :)_

Minat Review?

↓

-Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo out-


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro dorobō **  
**Chapter 3 **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Pair : NaruOC **  
**Rated : T **  
**Genre : Action, Family, Drama, dll **  
**Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, ide liar Author yang ntah darimana :v**

-d'Vermouth-

_Q : apakah disini naruto mencari orang yg telah membunuh orang tuanya? _  
_A : Hm. Bisa iya, bisa ngga :D tergantung ide :p _

_Q : Pairnya sama Uchiha Fuma? _  
_A : Yups. _

_Q : Bisa buat lebih misterius lagi? _  
_A : Ngga kayaknya T.T _

_Q : Disini ada akatsuki? _  
_A : Kayaknya ga bakal ada, _

_Q : apa tujuan Naruto mencuri katana? _  
_A : Hm. untuk mencari 'mereka' _

_Q : Siapa yang sebenarnya misterius? _  
_A : 'Mereka' jika tanya siapa mereka?! Author belom kefikiran :D _

_Q : Apa Naruto ninja? Siapa yang melatih Naruto? Apa ga ada flashback Naruto? _  
_A : Naruto bukan ninja. Author masih mikir-mikir siapa yang melatih Naruto. Masalah flashback ntar juga ada, tunggu aja _

_Q : Targetnya pasti Zabuza? Apa Ocnya Fuma? _  
_A : terjawab di chapter ini. Iya _

_Q : Apa motif Naruto mirip motif Kid? _  
_A : Bisa jadi _

_Q : setiap malem Naru beraksi? apa dia dikejar waktu? _  
_A : Ngga setiap malem kok, dan ngga di kejar waktu, _

_Pertanyaan Sudah Author jawab semua, masalah pair, ga bisa di ganggu gugat lagi, soalnya jika diganti ga bakal nyambung sama jalan ceritanya, dan yang minta wordnya dipanjangin Gomen ngga bisa, kepanjangan malah ntar updatenya sebulan sekali :D_

-d'Vermouth-

"Ayo Sasuke, Naruto, maju terus..." teriak seorang manusia hijau(?) a.k.a Maito Guy dari pinggir lapangan sepak bola,

Sasuke terus berlari menggiring bola ke arah gawang, tak jauh dari sana Naruto terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke, "Terima ini dobe." teriak Sasuke mengoper bola, dan diterima dengan baik oleh Naruto, dengan gesit Ia melewati back, Iapun menendang bola ke Arah gawang lawan, namun sebelum Ia menendang dari arah belakang seorang lawan menendang Kaki kiri Naruto tepat di tulang keringnya, membuat Naruto terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan, "Arrgghhh.." teriak Naruto menahan sakit,

"Naruto-nii" teriak seorang gadis dari bangku penonton yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fuma,

"dobe/Naruto" teriak teman-temannya,

Wasit meniup peluit untuk menghentikan permainan, Ia memberikan Kartu merah pada pemain tadi, dan menghampiri Naruto,"Kau masih bisa bermain?" tanya wasit itu, Dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala,

Naruto dibawa tandu ke arah pinggir lapangan, Fuma mendekati Naruto untuk melihat keadaannya," daijoubu desuka?" tanya Fuma khawatir, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya pingsan,

-d'Vermouth-

Esoknya Naruto datang kesekolah menggunakan kruk, Kakinyapun kini di gips karna tulang keringnya sedikit retak akibat tendangan yang terlampau keras,

"Ohayou Minna!" teriak Naruto masih dengan keceriaan yang sama meski tengah Sakit,

"Ohayou Naruto, Waw kau pakai tongkat? Sebegitu kerasnya kah dia menendangmu?" tanya Kiba jahil, dan mendapatkan deathglere gratis tanpa diskon dari Naruto,

"Mau coba? Aku akan menendangmu dengan kaki Kananku" ujar Naruto dengan Nada kesal,

"Jika Kau masih sakit kenapa sekolah?! Istirahat saja," ujar Sasuke yang ntah kenapa perhatian,

Semua yang ada disana menatap Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah Alien, "Apa?! Itu perkataan adikku" elak Sasuke dan tentu saja tak ada yang percaya. Ayolah kemana Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu, Adiknya kelas 2 dan Naruto kelas 3 lagipula Naruto datang setelah Mereka, bagaimana Fuma bisa tau Naruto akan sekolah?! Sepertinya Kau akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga Uchiha Sas, "Yang Sakit itu kakiku, Aku masih bisa berfikir, tapi Arigatou teme sudah mengawatirkanku" ujar Naruto drngan cengiran khasnya, Sasukepun ikut tersenyum namun sangat kecil sampai tak ada yang menyadarinya,

-d'Vermouth-

"Akhirnya Aku tahu arti surat ini" ujar Shikaku kegirangan, Ia melangkah pergi menuju Ruang kepala polisi untuk melaporkannya,

'tok. tok. tok'

"Ya masuk"

Shikaku melenggang masuk seraya memberi hormat terlebih dahulu, "Uchiha-san, Saya telah memecahkan surat itu" ujar Shikaku,

"Hontou? Baiklah kita dengarkan analisamu"

"Khem, begini isi suratnya adalah **'Kita Lihat siapa yang lebih tangguh di dalam Kabut, menyisakan dinginnya Es yang membeku, jembatan Aneh yang akan menjadi saksi, hanya yang cerdik yang akan menang'** Kita garis bawahi '**lebih tangguh di dalam kabut'** Kata **'Tangguh'** mendefinisikan orang yang Kuat, dan **'Kabut'** mungkin waktu atau daerah, mungkin juga keduanya,** 'Menyisakan dinginnya Es yang beku'** itu bisa jadi TKP dan **'Jembatan Aneh yang akan menjadi saksi'** itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa tak jauh darisana ada jembatan dan yang terakhir **'Yang cerdik yang akan menang**' meski tak yakin tapi mungkin saja itu adalah kata kuncinya, dan saya belum bisa memecahkannya," ujar Shikaku menjelaskan Analisanya,

"Jadi, dimana Dia akan beraksi?" tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya tak Sabaran,

"Kirigakure, di daerah paling dingin dan bersalju Nami no Kuni, targetnya adalah pembuat Seni patung Es, Momochi Zabuza" jawab Shikaku serius,

"Bisa dijelaskan dengan lebih terperinci lagi?"

"Kita jelaskan Satu persatu,**'Tangguh'** mendefinisikan seorang yang Kuat, dan menurutku dia adalah orang yang kuat, karna dia mantan Atlet cabang kendo dan bisa saja Zabuza Momochi akan bertarung dengan Kuro dorobō karna didalam surat itu ada kalimat **'siapa yang lebih tangguh'**, lalu **'Kabut'** yang saya yakini adalah daerah dimana dia beraksi, Itu ada di Kirigakure daerah paling berkabut di Jepang, lalu **'menyisakan es yang membeku'** mungkin itu petunjuk tentang pekerjaan Zabuza Momochi, dan yang paling akhir, **'Yang cerdik yang akan menang**' mungkin Dia ingin mengadu kecedikannya denganku" ujar Shikaku panjang lebar,

"Naruhodo, Tapi kapan waktu Dia akan beraksi?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Saya belum sepenuhnya memecahkan surat ini, mungkin kalimat terakhir menunjukan waktu, tapi kapan?!" ujar Shikaku dengan frustasi, Iapun pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya,

-d'Vermouth-

"Aku tak mengira kakiku akan cidera, bagaimana Aku bisa beraksi dengan kaki sepergi ini?!" ujar Naruto, Ia kini menatap kaki kirinya yang digips, perlahan Ia membuka gips yang membalut kakinya, Ia mencoba berdiri, perlahan Ia berjalan dan ternyata bisa, Senyum senang tersunging di bibirnya,

"Masih bisa beraksi" ujarnya kesenangan, meloncat-loncat, lupa akan kakinya yang masih cidera, "Awww..." raungnya baru sadar,

-d'Vermouth-

Momochi Zabuza, Kini tengah mengukir balok es membentuk sebuah gunung fujji,

'tap. tap. tap.'

Suara langkah kaki menghentikan pekerjaan Zabuza, Ia menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum, Ia melihat putrinya a.k.a Haku Momochi (Anggap aja begitu xD)

"Tou-san, Cuaca semakin dingin, lebih baik kita pulang, Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tou-san" ujar Haku, Zabuza hanya mengangguk dan membereskan peralatan kerjanya,

-d'Vermouth-

"Menyisakan dinginnya es yang membeku" gumam Shikaku,

'Mungkinkah?!' batin Shikaku, Ia membelalakan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu, Ia berlari ke Arah ruangan Fugaku

BRAAKKK

"Sumimasen Uchiha-san, Saya sudah mengetahui kapan Dia beraksi" ujar Shikaku setelah dia mendobrak pintu ruangan Fugaku,

"kapan?!" tanya Fugaku, meski Ia sedikit kesal karna ketidak sopanan Shikaku namun sekarang itu tak penting,

"Yang dimaksud 'menyisakan dinginnya Es yang membeku' itu adalah dimana waktu Zabuza pulang ke rumahnya, 'menyisakan' itu artinya Zabuza meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan Zabuza pulang ke rumahnya sekitar pukul 07.30" jelas Shikaku,

Fugaku melihat jam tangannya dan terbelalak kaget, "Shimatta! Ini sudah pukul 07.00, Nara-san kuperintahkan kau Kirigakure," ujar Fugaku,

Shikaku bergegas pergi, Ia menaiki mobil polisi dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi,"Kusooo! kenapa harus macet disaat seperti ini" grutu Shikaku, Ia melihat ke Kanan dan ke Kiri mencari jalan alternatif,

"itu dia" ujarnya tersenyum senang saat melihat sebuah gang yang hanya cukup untuk satu mobil,

-d'Vermouth-

Zabuza dan putrinya Haku kini tengah makan malam bersama, wajah mereka terlihat bahagia, "Selamat Malam Momochi Zabuza" Sapa Seorang pria dengan jubah hitamnya a.k.a Kuro dorobō yang ntah datang darimana,

"Siapa Kau?!" ujar Zabuza, Ia meraih Katana yang di pajang di Dinding, Menarik Haku kebelakangnya,

Kuro dorobō hanya menyeringai senang, "Orang-orang memanggilku 'Kuro dorobō'," ujarnya membungkuk memperkenalkan diri,

"Ku-kuro dorobō?! si pencuri itu?! Mau apa Kau kesini?!" tanya Zabuza, Ia mengeratkan gengaman Katananya,

"Tentu saja untuk mengambil Katana yang Kau pegang itu" jawab Kuro santai,

"Dan Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Katanaku" Zabuza membuka sarung Katananya dan menerjang Kuro. Kuropun memgikuti jejak Zabuza, Ia membuka sarung katana yang dibawanya menangkis serangan Zabuza,

"Wow.. wow.. Aku memintanya baik-baik" ujar Kuro, Ia meloncat kebelakang, Ia harus waspada terhapad Zabuza, karna dia mantan atlet Kendo,

"Hiyaaaaa.." Zabuza berlari ke arah Kuro, Katana mereka beradu mengeluarkan percikan api akibat saling bentur,

Mereka sama kuat, saling terjang, saling tangkis, saling hindar, saling tebas, Hingga Akhirnya Zabuza kehilangan kewaspadaannya, melihat celah itu Kuro mengayunkan Katananya, 'Crass' Luka melintang terukir di dadanya, tidak fatal namun efektif untuk mengunci pergerakan Zabuza, "Tou-san!" teriak Haku, Ia menghampiri tou-sannya namun sebelum itu tangannya di cengkram oleh kuro,

"Momochi Zabuza, Aku tanya, dimana orang-orang yang memiliki Katana yang sepertimu?" tanya Kuro, Ia membuat Haku menjadi sandra, agar Zabuza berbicara,

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, tolong lepaskan putriku" jawab Zabuza,

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberitahukanku dimana orang-orang pemilik Katana itu" ujar Kuro, Ia semakin menempelkan Katananya ke leher Haku, sampai sedikit mengeluarkan darah,

"Ku-kumohon..." Zabuza memelas namun Kuro tak bergimang, Ia seperti tengah bersiap menebas kepala Haku, Zabuza membelalakan matanya sedangkan Haku menutup matanya,

Namun sebelum niatnya tuntas suara samar-samar mobil polisi mendekati rumah Zabuza,"Ck. pengganggu" ujar Kuro, Ia melepaskan Haku dan pergi daru sana tak lupa membawa Katana milik Zabuza, Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja lebih lama disana namun akan sulit kabur dari kejaran polisi dengan Kondisi kakinya yang masih sakit,

BRAAKKK

"Jangan bergerak!" ujar sang polisi setelah mendobrak pintu, namun yang dilihat para polisi hanya Zabyza yang terluka dan disebelahnya ada Haku yang tengah menangis,

Shikaku yang juga sampai disanapun ikut mencari, Ia berlari ke arah jembatan yang tak jauh darisana, Sampai Ia melihat seluet Hitam juga tengah berlari ke Arah jembatan,"Kuro dorobō, berhenti" teriak Shikaku,

Merasa dipanggil Kuropun menengok ke belakang,'Ck. Shikaku Jisan' batin Kuro, Ia terus mempercepat langkah Kakinya, tak mau kalah Shikaku jiga melakukan hal yang sama, Sampai di daerah penuh Kabut Kuro dorobō meloncat ke Arah tumbuhnya banyak pepohonan dan akhirnya hilang di kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Shikaku yang tengah kebingungan, "Kuso! Lolos lagi, tapi ada yang aneh dengan cara berlarinya, Kulihat kaki kirinya seperti susah digerakan, Apa dia terluka oleh Momochi Zabuza, jika benar, berarti akan ada darah yang tertinggal disini dan jika di selidiki, maka identitasnya akan terbongkar" gumam Shikaku menganalisis,

-d'Vermouth-

"Ukkhhh... Kakiku sakit lagi, kenapa harus bertemu Shikaku jisan sih, Sulit untuk mengelabuinya" ujar Naruto yang tengah memegang Kakinya yang terasa sakit lagi,

"Aku harus istirahat total, jika tidak, pasti akan ada yang curiga padaku" gumam Naruto, Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, melirik Katana yang baru dicurinya,

"Setidaknya Aku sudah punya dua Katana mereka" ujarnya tersenyum kecil,

-d'Vermouth-

"Tidak ada darah lain selain darah Momochi Zabuza di TKP, berarti besar kemungkinan kaki kirinya tengah terluka, jadi Aku harus mencari orang-orang yang kaki kirinya terluka, pasti di Jepang banyak orang yang terluka kaki kirinya" gumam Shikaku yang kinibtengah duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya seraya membaca Kasus penyelidikan,

-d'Vermouth-

"Apa Anda yakin 'Kuro dorobō' tak mengatakan apapun?" tanya seorang polisi di bagian introgasi a.k.a Morino Ibiki,

"Saya yakin Tuan, pencuri itu hanya berkata 'ingin mengambil Katana Tou-san'," jawab gadis yang tak lain adalah Haku,

-Flashback Haku on-

"Ha-haku-chan, ji-jika polisi mengintrogasimu jangan katakan a-apapun" ujar Zabuza menahan rasa sakit,

"Ke-kenapa Tou-san melindungi pencuri yang telah melukaimu?" tanya Haku tak terima,

"I-ini demi Ki-kita, Tou-san Mohin" ujar Zabuza menggenggam kedua tangan Haku,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab Haku, dan akhirnya Zabuza jatuh pingsan,

-Flashback Haku Off-

"Ya sudah, Terima Kasih Nona, Jika ada yang Anda ingat, silahkan Hubungi Kami" ujar Ibiki, Haku hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti,

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto datang kesekolah masih dengan tongkat, dan kakinya masih di perban, "Ohayou Minna!" teriaknya ceria,

"Oii Naruto kau masih sakit? Bukannya Dokter waktu itu memberitahumu akan sembuh hanya beberapa hari?" tanya Kiba penasaran,

"HaHa kemarin aku terjatuh di kamar mandi, ya jadi kakiku sakit lagi" jawab Naruto dengan tawa canggungnya,

'Sebenarnya sih luka ini tambah parah akibat main kejar-kejaran dengan Ayahnya Shika' batin Naruto

"(krauk) dari (krauk) dulu kau selalu cerobog Naruto (krauk, glek)" ujar Chouji, Yang lain hanya mengangguk membenarkan,

"Ha.. Ha.. begitulah" jawabnya,

-d'Vermouth-

-Saat Istirahat-

"A-ano, Na-naruto-kun" sapa gadis lavender yang tak lain adalah Hinata,

"Ya ada apa Hinata?"

"A-ano i-ini aku bu-buatkan Bento untukmu" ujar Hinata memberikan sekotak bento,

"Huaaa... Arigatou Hinata, Kau memang teman yang baik" ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"I-iya sa-sama-sama, ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ujar Hinata dan berlari pergi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah,

Tanpa Mereka sadari sedari tadi Mereka diawasi oleh seorang gadis a.k.a Fuma, "Harusnya aku tau Naruto-nii tak mungkin menyukaiku, dia mungkin hanya menganggapku adik, lagipula Hinata-san jauh lebih Cantik dariku, dia ramah, pendiam, feminim, tak sepertiku" gumamnya sedih,

"Ho, ternyata benar kau menyukai dobe imotou," ujar Sasuke yang ntah dari kapan ada disana,

"Sa-sasuke-nii, se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Fuma panik, wajahnya kini sudah merah padam menahan malu,

"Harusnya Aku yang bertanya. Kau tengah memata-matai Pangeran Bodohmu itukan?!" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya,

"Urusai," ujar Fuma, Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,

"Ya setidaknya Si Dobe lebih baik daripada teman-temanmu yang lain" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya,

-d'Vermouth-

Shikaku kini tengah memeriksa data orang-orang dengan luka di Kaki kiri, "Sebanyak inikah yang terluka kakinya?" gumamny frustasi, Ia harus memeriksa satu per satu dari tumpukan berkas yang ada dihadapannya,

"Kuro dorobō, Hm. menurut analisaku Ia seorang pemuda, mungkin sebaya dengan Shikamaru, Dia juga pintar menyamar, jenius terbukti dari cara kerjanya, dan juga pintar bela diri, dilihat dari Momochi Zabuza yang terluka" gumam Shikaku, Ia menyortir orang-orang menurutnya mencrigakan, sampai matanya tertuju pada berkas data yang menarik perhatiannya,

"Uzumaki Naruto, teman Shikamaru, catatan hmm dia anak yang tidak menonjol dalam akademik, tapi dia menonjol dalam bidang non akademik khususnya sepak bola, tak ada yang mencurigakan" gumamnya, Ia melemparkan data Naruto ke tempat data-data orang tak dicurigai,

-d'Vermouth-

"Apa-apaan Sasu-nii itu, Aku tak menyukai Naru-nii! hanya mengaguminya saja, apa salah?! iyakan aku hanya mengaguminya" gumam Fuma, siswa-siswi yang melihatnya sedikit menjauh, 'Cantik-cantik gila' begitulah batin siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengan Fuma,

-d'Vermouth-

"Bagaimana kaki kiri saya dokter?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah diperiksa,

"Sebenarnya saya cukup terkejut karna kakimu semakin parah" ujar dokter itu,

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil,"Haha kemarin saya jatuh di kamar mandi" jelas Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"Pantas saja, lain kali hati-hati, ini resepnya, dan jangan ceroboh" nasehat Dokter,

"Ha'i, ha'i, Arigatou dokter" ujar Naruto beranjak keluar dari ruangan praktek dokter,

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Zabuza tengah menaiki kursi roda, yang di dorong oleh Haku,

'Deg'

Zabuza membelalakan matanya saat berpapasan dengan Naruto,

'Di-dia?! Tidak, 'Dia' telah mati 10 tahun yang lalu, Aku yakin, karna Aku yang membunuh'nya',' batin Zabuza masih dengan syoknya,

-Flashback Zabuza On-

"Maaf Nak, Aku harus membunuhmu," ujar seorang pria dengan menggenggam katananya a.k.a Zabuza,

Terlihat seorang Anak berambut pirang, namun wajahnya tak terlihat hanya terdiam pasrah,

'Jleeb'

Katana itu membus tepat di jantung anak itu, tak ada erangan kesakitan saking cepatnya Zabuza membunuh, "Kau boleh menghukumku dari Surga sana" gumam Zabuza,

-Flashback Zabuza Off-

"san.. Tou-san.. TOU-SAN" panggil Haku sedikit menaikan suaranya 1 oktaf,

"Ah ya?" tanya Zabuza kaget,

"Tou-san kenapa, sedari tadi diam saja, ada yang difikirkan?" tanya Haku khawatir,

"Tidak, Tou-san hanya mengantuk," jawab Zabuza, tersenyum menenangkan,

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Zabuza, "Kau akan dihantui rasa bersalah Momochi Zabuza," gumam Naruto. TBC

-d'Vermouth-

**Gomen pendek T.T dan kelamaan update, terlalu banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini :D **

**Thanks For :**

**Al-Faraoh**

**Guest **

** agus .saputra .37017794 **

**reff **

**uzumaki reverend **

**AF Namikaze **

**Neko Twins Kagamine **

**Akemi Yoshi **

**namikaze yondaime **

**uchiha kagami **

**Naminamifrid **

**Namikaze Sholkhan **

**uchiha hani namikaze **

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa **

**2nd princhass **

**My NaMe Viko **

**DarkYami Kugamawa **

**Yasashi-kun **

**uzumakimahendra4 **

**Blue-senpai **

**Natsumi no Himawari **

**bohdong .palacio **

**Naru-kun93**

**Minat Reviews?**

**-Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo out-**


End file.
